Misión: These septic stars
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Una técnica prohibida le llevó hasta el concierto de unos shinobis de la aldea del sonido, sin embargo, Naruto, temeroso por si vuelve a marcharse, prefiere seguir a su compañero y ayudarle pese a la insistencia de éste por ocultarle algo que hizo en el pasado. Pareja: Naruto-Sasuke.


La tela de la entrada se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, despertando a Kakashi abruptamente para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Naruto. Su respiración se entrecortaba y sus ojos se movían con nerviosismo buscando algo dentro de su tienda de campaña.

\- ¿Estás bien, Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi al ver en semejante estado a su alumno, pero Naruto no contestó, tan sólo un chasquido de sus labios en forma de queja fue la respuesta que consiguió obtener.

La tela volvió a su estado anterior, dejando a Kakashi escuchar los pasos acelerados de Naruto corriendo hacia la tienda de al lado. Pareció imitar la acción anterior, molestando esta vez a Sai, quien le miró sorprendido por la forma en que se había colado en su tienda, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Kakashi resopló entendiendo que algo estaba ocurriendo en el campamento improvisado que montaron la noche anterior. ¡ _Ni una misión podían terminar sin incidentes_! Sus somnolientos ojos se fijaron en la esquina del libro "Icha Icha Paradise" que estaba leyendo. ¡ _Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a la Villa para poder leer_! Pero parecía que una vez más… iba a tener que esperar.

Con pesadez se levantó para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo único que consiguió ver al salir fuera de su tienda era cómo Naruto abría desesperadamente la tienda donde dormía su compañera Sakura.

\- NARUTO – se escuchó el grito de su compañera un segundo antes de ver cómo Naruto salía volando contra el árbol de enfrente de un puñetazo.

Un segundo esperó Kakashi a que todo se calmase. Observó a su alumno rozarse la mejilla herida con el dorso de su mano antes de ponerse en pie nuevamente, escuchando las quejas de su compañera que salía de la tienda en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así en mi tien…?

\- ¿Y Sasuke? – cortó Naruto a su compañera.

\- ¿Sasuke? – dudó un segundo Sakura, mirando entonces en dirección a la tienda donde se suponía que debía estar el Uchiha.

Tanto Kakashi como Sai desviaron la mirada hacia la tienda también, dudosos sobre lo que hablaba ese rubio. No tenía ningún sentido.

\- No está en su tienda – comentó Naruto.

¡ _Pensativo_! Así se había quedado Kakashi al escuchar eso. Anoche había escuchado un pájaro sobrevolando el campamento pero pensó que sería alguna Villa mandando un mensaje a Konoha. No estaban lejos de la Villa, sin embargo, con la desaparición de Sasuke, algo no le encajaba.

\- Anoche escuché un halcón volando cerca – comentó Kakashi, consiguiendo que Naruto abriera los ojos desconcertado.

Se levantó con rapidez, corriendo hasta la tienda de su compañero y abriéndola sin demora. Todas sus cosas seguían allí excepto sus armas. Movió las mantas con brusquedad, apartándolas y removiendo todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, hasta que encontró en el suelo una cinta. Con ella ataban los pergaminos a las patas de los halcones, Kakashi tenía razón, habían traído un mensaje y él se había largado.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi al verle agarrar con fuerza la cinta y salir de la tienda dispuesto a adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque.

\- A buscarle – dijo enfadado.

\- Hay que entregar el informe de la misión, Naruto. Vamos a Konoha y tras explicar lo ocurrido, quizá podamos ir a buscarle.

\- Nos llevaría mucha ventaja y no me fío de él. Si está escapando de nuevo, no le alcanzaremos. Id a entregar el informe, yo me adelanto – comentó saltando al primer árbol que vio.

\- ¿Por qué nunca escucha? – preguntó Sai con su seriedad habitual.

\- Porque se trata de Sasuke – fue la única respuesta de Kakashi – y porque Naruto no suele pararse a pensar las cosas, sólo actúa.

\- ¿Le seguimos? – preguntó Sakura mirando cómo Naruto se alejaba.

\- No. Entreguemos el informe y luego iremos tras él.

Sus manos se movieron creando los sellos del elemento Tierra, golpeando su mano en el suelo para terminar el jutsu de persecución de colmillos, dejando salir a "Pakkun".

\- Síguele. No le pierdas de vista – ordenó Kakashi a Pakkun.

\- ¡ _Mierda_! – se quejó Naruto al saltar a la siguiente rama.

Estaba enfadado, enfadado con Sasuke por hacer siempre lo que le daba la gana, enfadado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que su compañero había vuelto a desaparecer, por no poder ver si tenía algún problema más que solucionar. Él siempre era tan reservado con sus asuntos que era complicado saber qué pensaba a cada instante.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, una rama ya se abalanzaba sobre él, obligándole a colocar las manos sobre ella y saltarla por encima, suspirando al haberla podido esquivar a tiempo. ¡ _Debía centrarse_! No podía estar pensando en estupideces, tan sólo una persona tenía la respuesta para hacer lo que hacía y ése… era Sasuke. Iba a encontrarle, sentía su chakra más adelante. Ni siquiera estaba corriendo y eso hizo que Naruto se calmase ligeramente pese a no bajar el ritmo, al menos iba a alcanzarle en unos pocos minutos.

Casi veinte minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente, Naruto sintió que estaba cerca, debía estar detrás de los últimos arbustos que veía al fondo y eso hizo que su rostro se iluminase. ¡ _Por fin le había alcanzado_! Podía verle al fondo, de espaldas a él, con el emblema del clan Uchiha en esa chaqueta grisácea.

\- Sasu… - intentó gritarle Naruto cuando observó varios kunais dirigirse directo hacia él.

Sin apenas tiempo para pensar, unió sus manos para realizar el clon de sombras y que su réplica cogiera su brazo, apartándole de la trayectoria de aquellas armas. El rostro de Sasuke continuó impasible al ver aquello, pero completamente seguro que era su compañero. Ese ataque era su especialidad, nadie podría replicar algo semejante.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, dobe? – preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Eso es lo primero que me vas a preguntar después de atacarme?

\- Tenía que comprobar que eras tú de verdad – sonrió con cierta prepotencia el moreno – sí… esa forma absurda de evitar mi ataque sólo podía ser tuya – le retó Sasuke como solía hacer.

\- Temeeee – se quejó Naruto casi entre gruñidos de rabia y frustración.

\- Vuelve a Konoha – le ordenó Sasuke justo antes de retomar su camino.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

\- No te importa, Naruto.

\- Claro que me importa. ¿Pretendes irte así sin más? ¿Sin ninguna explicación?

\- No me estoy marchando si es lo que te preocupa. Voy a volver – le ofreció una ligera sonrisa Sasuke al ver cuál era la preocupación del rubio – pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer en solitario.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, no vas a hacer las cosas en solitario. Si hay algo que te preocupa, iré contigo.

\- Ya te he dicho que es algo personal, no puedes venir. Vuelve a Konoha, yo regresaré en unos días.

\- De mí no te vas a librar tan fácilmente.

Naruto cogió las asas de su mochila con firmeza y empezó a caminar también, pasando a Sasuke y continuando por el camino hacia delante, sin siquiera mirarle, decidido a acompañarle allá donde quisiera ir. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír al verle tan decidido, algo que captó la atención de Naruto. Al girarse con rapidez, observó ese rostro prepotente y orgulloso del Uchiha, indicándole con el dedo el camino de la derecha, la bifurcación que iba hacia la aldea del Sonido. Cierto rubor subió hasta las mejillas de Naruto al darse cuenta de que se estaba adelantando como siempre, que había vuelto a meter la pata porque no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban.

\- Ya lo sabía – se quejó Naruto cambiando la dirección y caminando en el buen camino.

\- Claro que sí – dijo Sasuke como quien da la razón a los locos.

¿Qué se le había perdido a Sasuke en la Villa del Sonido? Sabía de sobra que muchos de los secuaces de Orochimaru eran de allí, que había hecho experimentos en esos ninjas, que era uno de los lugares que más frecuentaba y le gustase o no… Sasuke había pasado tres largos años con esa víbora. Si iban hacia esa Villa… era porque debía tener cierta relación con su antiguo profesor y eso… ponía nervioso a Naruto. Todavía recordaba las ansias de Orochimaru por hacerse con el cuerpo de su amigo, por tener esos intensos ojos rojizos, esos con los que sería capaz de controlar cualquier genjutsu, los ojos más poderosos que jamás había visto.

\- Oye, Sasuke… - se decidió finalmente a hablar Naruto tras diez minutos de tenso silencio - ¿Por qué vamos a…?

\- ¿La Villa del Sonido? Tengo algo pendiente, ya te lo había dicho.

\- Pero allí… puede que esté él…

\- ¿Te da miedo, gatito asustadizo? – preguntó Sasuke recordándole la frase que le lanzó en su primer enfrentamiento fuera de la Villa cuando eran unos niños.

\- Claro que no – se quejó Naruto – es sólo que…

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a volver con él, ni estoy huyendo de Konoha ni nada de lo que tu cabeza esté pensando en este momento… ¡ _si es que tu cabeza es capaz de pensar_!

\- Idiota – se quejó Naruto ligeramente ofendido, pese a que le gustaba volver a tener esa relación de compañerismo con Sasuke. Siempre se habían tratado igual y ver que todo volvía a la normalidad… le gustaba.

Tan sólo bosque se veía en los alrededores y Sasuke no parecía querer acelerar el ritmo, algo que desconcertaba a Naruto. Si tanta prisa tenía… ¿Por qué no iba más rápido? Aun así… al menos tendrían que pasar noche a la intemperie antes de llegar a la aldea del Sonido.

\- ¿Por qué vas allí? – preguntó Naruto finalmente.

\- Voy a ver un concierto.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- No.

\- ¿Te has escapado de nosotros para ver un concierto? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

\- Tú estás mal de la cabeza por seguirme sin motivo alguno. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien y prefiero ir solo.

\- No te vas a librar de mí.

\- ¡ _Y que lo digas_! Me perseguiste tres malditos años – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Porque eres mi amigo.

\- Sí, sí… ya me conozco esa canción. Haz lo que quieras. Aunque te diga que te vayas, no me vas a hacer caso…

¡ _Un estorbo_! Eso es lo que era Naruto para Sasuke, un maldito estorbo que obstaculizaría sus planes. Todo iba bien, había tomado ventaja y Kakashi debería haber controlado a Naruto para que volviera a Konoha mientras él se marchaba a solucionar ciertos problemas en la aldea del Sonido, pero no… ¡ _Ni siquiera podían tener controlado ni medio día a ese rubio cabeza hueca_! Ahora sólo le quedaba una opción… ¡ _Perderle de vista_!

\- Vamos, Sasuke… dime la verdad…

\- ¿La verdad? Ya te lo he dicho… voy a un concierto – le aclaró omitiendo ciertos datos que no interesaban al rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas la verdad?

\- Eres muy pesado. ¿Por qué no jugamos a un juego para que estés ocupado?

\- Vale, sí, suena genial – sonrió Naruto - ¿A qué jugamos?

\- A... ¡ _Estate callado_! – le gritó Sasuke.

Aquello hizo que Naruto se malhumorase un poco, pero continuó a la espalda del moreno viendo cómo el sol caía, dando paso a la noche. No creyó que Sasuke fuera a continuar andando mucho más.

\- Voy a ir a buscar leña para encender el fuego, quédate aquí.

\- ¿Para que te largues sin mí? – sonrió Naruto – ni de coña.

¡ _Ni eso funcionaba_! Parecía que Naruto había empezado a utilizar su cabeza. Era posible que hubiera madurado algo después de todo. Aún recordaba al crío insufrible de doce años, pero ahora… al menos pensaba ligeramente. ¡ _Él también debería idear algo para poder irse sin Naruto_! Tan sólo necesitaría unas horas para arreglar el lío que había montado, no más.

Suspiró agotado. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con Naruto y sus delirios, pero también sabía… que no se lo quitaría de encima tan fácilmente. Decidió no hacerle mucho caso por ahora, quizá en mitad de la noche podría escabullirse sin que se diera cuenta y llegar a la aldea del Sonido. Allí… Naruto no debería poder seguirle más.

Una vez frente a la leña, Sasuke no tuvo el más mínimo problema en encender la hoguera, sin embargo, Naruto no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema que tenía tan preocupado a su compañero. Debía ser algo grave para que se hubiera marchado así, algo que parecía escapar a su control. ¡ _Y todos eran conscientes de lo que odiaba Sasuke perder el control_! Él siempre era meticuloso con todo, perfeccionista y controlador. ¡ _Sólo había que ver su cuarto_! Nada podía estar descolocado, todo lo contrario al caos que era Naruto.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó casi en un susurro mientras miraba el fuego frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo que qué he hecho? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

\- Sí… algo has tenido que hacer, algo que te ha hecho tomar esta decisión de forma precipitada.

\- No he hecho nada.

\- No me mientas. Está ocurriendo algo.

\- No voy a contarte lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque… cantarías como un canario si te interrogan los ANBU o algún enemigo. Es mejor para ti que no sepas lo que he hecho.

\- ¿Crees que te delataría? – preguntó Naruto enfadado – yo nunca…

\- Quizá no voluntariamente – le cortó Sasuke antes de que continuase - pero… ellos te sacarían la información. Prefiero que no sepas nada, estarás más seguro así. Y de hecho… prefiero que vuelvas a Konoha.

\- De eso nada, llevas todo el camino intentando convencerme de ello, pero no, no pienso irme, así que deja de repetirlo.

\- Me voy a dormir entonces.

\- ¿Sin cenar?

\- Llevo alguna cosa en la mochila.

Sasuke se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y revisó su mochila en busca de algo que comer. Por suerte, aún le quedaban algunos botes de comida pre-cocinada. En cambio… el estómago de Naruto rugió con fuerza mientras éste le daba la vuelta a su mochila, esparciendo sus cosas por el suelo en busca de algo que comer. ¡No encontró nada! Un resoplido fue lo que dejó escapar Sasuke antes de coger uno de los botes de su comida y lanzárselo hasta sus manos.

\- Ten.

\- Gracias – susurró Naruto algo sonrojado por su descuido de no haber traído nada para comer.

Ninguno volvió a hablar durante la cena. A Sasuke ni le importaba no hacerlo, sin embargo, para Naruto, era extraño el estar callado. Deseaba hablar, preguntar miles de cosas, pero también conocía a su compañero y su mal humor le echaba hacia atrás. Al verle levantarse de golpe tras dejar el bote de comida en el suelo, Naruto se levantó también creyendo que iba a intentar fugarse de nuevo. Aquel gesto rápido de Naruto intentando seguirle no pasó desapercibido para el moreno, quien le miró con cara de dudas.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Pues… ir contigo – comentó Naruto.

\- ¿Es que vas a sujetármela mientras orino? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa picarona sabiendo que eso echaría hacia atrás al rubio.

Efectivamente, un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Naruto al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata. Estaba tan preocupado y temeroso de que pudiera dejarle atrás, que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar dos segundos dónde podía ir.

\- No, idiota, voy a mear también, pero no contigo – se quejó, fingiendo ir también a orinar y marchándose en dirección contraria.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke. Al menos ese chico no había cambiado nada en esos años. Seguía siendo impaciente, atolondrado y apenas pensaba antes de actuar, pero por algún extraño motivo, mantenía ese don que hacía que las personas que le conocían… se hicieran sus amigos al instante. Naruto no había sido un buen amigo suyo… sino el mejor. Él siempre estaría allí para ayudarle en los problemas y quizá… eso le daba un poco de seguridad a Sasuke pese a no querer demostrárselo.

Por un instante, frente a aquel árbol mientras descargaba su vejiga, pensó en avanzar y dejar a Naruto allí atrás. Tenía una oportunidad de poder tomar ventaja, sin embargo… luego pensaba en lo rápido que ese chico podría darse cuenta, persiguiéndole enfadado… y descartaba la idea. No valía la pena forzar unos segundos, si quería perderle de vista debía ganar más tiempo. Quizá de madrugada. Naruto siempre dormía profundamente, caía en cero coma, así que podía tener una opción.

Volvió al campamento para encontrarse a Naruto ya metido en el futón, con su ridículo gorro de dormir en la cabeza y observándole con detenimiento como si esperase que echase a correr en cualquier instante.

\- Oh… duérmete – añadió Sasuke – Estoy aquí, ¿no?

\- ¿No intentarás escapar por la noche? – preguntó.

\- Ya te he dicho que no estoy escapando, sólo voy a un concierto. Eres muy pesado.

\- No te perseguí tres años y logré que volvieras para que ahora te largues de nuevo.

\- Estás paranoico, ¿lo sabías? Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo me voy a dormir.

Sasuke estiró el futón al lado de la hoguera y quitándose la katana de aquella cuerda morada a modo de cinturón, la dejó en el césped a su lado. Tras haber vivido con Orochimaru todos esos años y sus secuaces, Sasuke había aprendido la norma más importante: ¡ _j_ _amás dormir desarmado_! Nunca sabía cuándo podía necesitar el arma. Sin embargo, eso era una costumbre que a Naruto le parecía extraña pese a que no había dicho nada desde su regreso al equipo.

La hoguera seguía encendida junto a ellos, sin embargo, Sasuke entró en su futón y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a ese rubio que parecía no querer dormir. Era tan raro ver a Naruto pensando. Un ruido hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos rápidamente, observando cómo ese idiota rodaba con su futón hacia él y cogía su muñeca.

Intentó apartarse con rapidez, sin embargo, la muñeca le quemaba ligeramente y cuando Naruto separó la mano, observó ese extraño sello que le acababa de colocar. Un sello del que salía un hilo que le conectaba a él.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mirando esa extraña habilidad que jamás había visto.

\- Para que no te escapes esta noche.

\- ¿Vas en serio? Quítame esto – ordenó.

\- Buenas noches, Sasuke.

\- Naruto, no estoy de humor, quítame esto ahora mismo.

\- Duérmete. No te molestará y así me aseguro que no te irás sin mí.

\- Serás… idiota – se quejó Sasuke viendo sus posibilidades de escaparse perdidas – está bien, me lo quitaré yo mismo. No puede ser tan complicado un sello tuyo, eras el peor de la clase – sonrió.

\- Inténtalo. Es un sello de los Namikaze. ¿Sabías que eran los mejores haciendo sellos?

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- ¿Cuándo lo aprendí? Un regalo de mi padre – sonrió Naruto, sabiendo que finalmente podía ganar en algo a su compañero.

\- ¿Crees que voy a fugarme por la noche?

\- Es una posibilidad. No voy a arriesgarme.

Enfadado como estaba tras ver que Naruto había sido capaz de meterse en su mente para prevenir lo que pensaba hacer, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a intentar dormir. Por momentos, pensaba si realmente estaba bien mentirle a su mejor amigo, no contarle lo que había hecho o el motivo por el que estaba marchándose de nuevo en completo silencio. ¡ _No podía contárselo_! Le habría puesto en peligro y lo sabía. Bastante tenía ya con cargar con él hasta el concierto. Allí podría perderle de vista… o eso pensaba.

Miró el sello de su muñeca. Viniendo de Naruto no esperaba que fuera algo complicado, sin embargo, era posible que tardase toda la noche en descubrir cómo quitárselo y no disponía de ese tiempo. Quería estar descansado para la batalla que se avecinaba al llegar a la aldea del Sonido. Con esa idea en mente, prefirió dormir y que Naruto se lo quitase por la mañana.

\- Vamos, teme, hay que salir ya – escuchó Sasuke la voz de Naruto, despertándole al instante – no sabía que te habías vuelto tan dormilón.

\- Odio que me despierten.

\- Sí… tienes muy mal despertar. Venga, vamos.

\- ¿Puedes quitarme esto ya? – preguntó enseñando su muñeca con el sello en ella.

\- Claro. "Disipar" – susurró Naruto juntando sus manos, consiguiendo que el sello desapareciera ante el asombro de Sasuke.

\- ¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Ya está? Sabía que no podía ser muy complicado viniendo de ti. Creí que tu padre…

\- ¿Me lo había enseñado? No tuve tanto tiempo con él – sonrió Naruto – tampoco creí que te engañaría tan fácilmente.

\- Idiota.

Sasuke se levantó de mal humor, recogiendo sus cosas y volviendo a colocarse la katana a la espalda. Por momentos… pensó en utilizarla contra su compañero por haberle humillado con aquella patética técnica de crío de colegio. Él… que había sido el mejor de la academia, el que mejores notas sacaba, el más inteligente en su generación excepto por Shikamaru, había sido engañado por el idiota de Naruto, el peor estudiante de todos.

Inició el camino, dejando atrás a su compañero. El tiempo se le acababa y tenía que estar a mediodía en la aldea. Suigetsu le esperaría allí para darle lo necesario. Naruto no se atrevió a pronunciar ni una palabra más, aunque una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al ver tan enfadado al moreno. Seguramente Sasuke se había imaginado un sello mucho más complicado, algo característico de los Namikaze y no una tontería para engañarle.

Mantuvieron el silencio todo el viaje hasta llegar a la aldea. Para sorpresa de Naruto, allí les esperaba el antiguo compañero de Sasuke, lo que hizo que llevase la mano instintivamente hacia su pierna en busca de un kunai. Sin embargo, Sasuke le dio alto con su mano, evitando así que Naruto hiciera alguna estupidez.

\- Llegas tarde – sonrió Suigetsu.

\- Faltan unas horas para el concierto. ¿Has visto algo sospechoso?

\- Muchos ninjas están llegando para el concierto, por ahora no he visto nada que me llame la atención. Quizá esté esperando al ajetreo.

\- Es posible. ¿Tienes todo lo que te pedí?

\- Claro.

Suigetsu dejó caer una bolsa a los pies de Sasuke, una bolsa que Naruto miró con cierto recelo pese a no hacer ningún gesto. Esperó a que su compañero se agachase y abriera la cremallera.

\- Así que ibas en serio con lo del concierto – comentó Naruto al ver las camisetas del supuesto grupo que iba a tocar.

\- Ya te lo dije.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Sasuke? ¿A quién persigues?

\- No es de tu incumbencia – le comentó de forma seca, consiguiendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

\- Te dije que te ayudaría.

\- No he pedido la ayuda de un " _gatito asustadizo_ ".

Ni siquiera quiso contestarle a aquello. Fue lo que le soltó en su primera misión, ese apodo que él le había puesto hacía demasiado tiempo y que ahora sólo utilizaba cuando quería sacarle de sus casillas, cuando le retaba o le desafiaba. Intentó que no le afectase y pensar simplemente en que él también iría. Sin pedirle permiso a Sasuke, le empujó ligeramente de la bolsa para meter su mano en ella y sacar otra de las camisetas.

\- Me da igual lo que digas, voy a acompañarte.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro de la aldea mientras terminaba de anudar la katana a su espalda. Sus dedos jugaron con la entrada del concierto, moviéndola entre ellos justo cuando dejaba escapar una ligera sonrisa. Su compañero no podría seguirle al interior.

La gente les miraba con sorpresa, algunos hasta cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y lanzaban rumores que se difundirían enseguida por la aldea. Seguramente no sería bien recibido después de haber sido uno de los aprendices de Orochimaru, sabiendo que casi todos los de la aldea del Sonido habían sido conejillos de indias de sus experimentos. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía estar convencido de atacar o decir absolutamente nada. Sabían lo que un Uchiha era capaz de hacer y preferían mantenerse al margen de problemas.

Pararon a comer en un pequeño local del centro, en el que Naruto insistió puesto que tenían ramen. Hasta las ocho no iniciaría el concierto, lo que les dejaba todavía demasiado tiempo libre hasta entonces. La gente de su alrededor llevaban camisetas iguales a las suyas, todos ellos apoyando al grupo de música al que iban a ver.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta la hora del concierto? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo Sasuke había terminado con su cuenco de ramen y leía unos pergaminos.

\- Leer – comentó.

\- ¿Qué lees?

\- Algo complicado para ti – sonrió Sasuke.

Naruto se movió ligeramente para ver que en la portada ponía algo sobre sellados y no cualquier sello… estaba leyendo sobre técnicas prohibidas, lo que le paralizó unos segundos. ¿Sasuke había utilizado algo similar? No podía recriminarle nada, él mismo había aprendido el clon de sombras, una técnica prohibida y pese a que le habían engañado, era algo que no debió haber leído.

¡ _Aburrido_! Así estaba Naruto sentado frente a un Sasuke que sólo leía. Llevaba varias horas allí sentado, sin apartar su mirada del pergamino, dejando que el tiempo pasara hasta la hora de acudir al concierto.

El ruido de fuera le indicó a Naruto que el concierto estaba próximo. La gente se movía en una única dirección y el ruido del pergamino enrollándose nuevamente hizo que mirase cómo Sasuke empezaba a recoger las cosas. Con una gran sonrisa viendo finalmente algo de movimiento, Naruto recogió también sus armas, colocándoselas de nuevo en la pierna para seguir a su compañero. Seguramente allí todos irían armados, era mejor prevenir.

La fila para entrar era inmensa, sin embargo, iba rápido debido a las numerosas taquillas donde dejar los tickets de entrada. Eso fue lo que hizo que Naruto se preocupase ligeramente, pero luego cayó en que iba con Sasuke… él siempre tenía un plan. Ya debería haber pensado algo para entrar ambos, puede que tuviera dos entradas.

Al llegar su turno, Sasuke entregó su ticket y le permitieron el paso. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás cuando uno de los porteros detuvo a su acompañante, impidiéndole entrar sin una entrada.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con dudas – ey, Sasuke… vamos… voy con él – intentó por último convencer al guardia de seguridad.

Éste le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza negativo que no podía entrar, lo que enfadó a ese rubio. Frunció el ceño, molesto con Sasuke por cómo le había dejado allí tirado. Ahora entendía por qué había permitido que fuera tan lejos, sabía que no podría entrar. Tenía razón en algo, Sasuke siempre tenía un plan… pero siempre iba a su favor, a sus intereses personales.

\- Maldito capullo – susurró Naruto – no vas a librarte de mi tan fácil. Vamos, Naruto… piensa. Tiene que haber una forma de entrar.

Oscuridad y ruido, era lo único que había en aquel recinto abarrotado de gente. Todos esperaban el concierto, pero a Sasuke le interesaba algo mucho más concreto. Él había venido buscando a ciertas personas, unas que no conseguiría ver con tanta gente y esa oscuridad.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejando que los sonidos le envolvieran y entonces… abrió los ojos con lentitud, mostrando el sharingan en uno de ellos, escaneando todo a su alrededor, buscando lo que había venido a encontrar. Empezó a caminar hacia el centro, sintiendo aquellos diferentes chakras, centrándose sólo en uno de ellos que venía del otro extremo de la sala.

Los ninjas a su alrededor se apartaban al sentir el golpe y los pocos que intentaron quejarse al ser apartados por él, prefirieron callar al ver aquel sharingan activo y el semblante serio del joven. A los pocos segundos, ya todos le dejaban paso, alejándose de él con cierto temor.

¡ _Gritos_! Eso fue lo que escuchó Sasuke cuando las pocas luces que había terminaron por apagarse y se encendieron nuevamente alumbrando el escenario. El concierto iniciaba, los primeros acordes silenciaron a la multitud y escenas aparecieron rodeando la sala, escenas provenientes de las ilusiones que creaban las guitarras del escenario.

Todos los presentes estaban absortos ante las imágenes, deleitándose con el sonido de los instrumentos, sin embargo, Sasuke miró fijamente al cantante del grupo, frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a caminar para buscar una forma de acercarse lo más posible sin interrumpir el concierto.

Estaba próximo a los bastidores cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera se giró, tomó con fuerza la muñeca de aquel individuo y fue a atacar cuando escuchó la voz de su compañero.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke al darse la vuelta y verle con su típica sonrisa de incredulidad, rascándose con uno de sus dedos la mejilla y sus ojos ligeramente cerrados - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo narices has entrado?

\- Ésa me la pagarás – le sonrió Naruto – me ha costado lo mío, he buscado hasta puertas traseras, he intentado subir por la pared hasta las ventanas del peso superior, pero siempre me pillaba el guardia. Al final…

\- ¿No me digas que has hecho el "Sexy no jutsu"? – casi afirmó Sasuke pese a la pregunta.

Al ver cómo Naruto se rascaba con mayor ahínco la mejilla y una gota de sudor caía por su frente, se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

\- Pervertidos – susurró Sasuke al ver que ni de los guardias de seguridad podía fiarse para mantener a raya a su compañero.

\- Tenías que haberles visto la cara – sonreía Naruto.

\- Y tú deberías aprender jutsus mejores que ése.

\- No te metas con él, fue el primero que aprendí y el que más he perfeccionado. ¿Quieres verlo?

\- Deja de hacer el payaso, Naruto – se quejó Sasuke – ahora tendré que cargar contigo.

\- Mala suerte.

Naruto se adelantó, sin dejar de sonreír, sacando más de las casillas a Sasuke al ver aquella situación. No tuvo más remedio que seguir a su compañero entre el tumulto de gente que se agolpaba intentando acercarse a los músicos del escenario.

\- Por aquí – colocó Sasuke su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, subiéndola luego hasta la cinta de la cabeza y deshaciendo el nudo de la bandana hasta quitarla – y no lleves esto, aquí odian a los de Konoha. Guárdala hasta que acabemos.

Abrió la boca para quejarse. Él jamás había tenido que ocultar que era de Konoha, estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a su Villa y le daba igual los problemas que eso le acarreara, pero al sentir aquel conocido chakra, mantuvo el silencio, cambiando su mirada hacia la parte trasera de los bastidores.

\- No puede ser – exclamó Naruto confuso por ese chakra.

Su compañero ni le prestó atención, simplemente comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia allí, movido por el sentimiento de acabar con todo ese asunto lo más rápido posible. Esa víbora tenía más vidas que un gato.

\- Sasuke… ese chakra es…

\- De Orochimaru, sí – le afirmó Sasuke.

\- Estas aquí por él, ¿verdad? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Me dijiste…

\- Que no iría con él. Estoy de tu lado, he vuelto a Konoha, he dejado que me reconstruyan el brazo por tu maldita insistencia, pero esto… esto tengo que acabarlo y tengo que ser yo.

Casi un largo minuto ambos se paralizaron. Sasuke ni siquiera le miraba, estaba quieto, de espaldas a él, en medio de una pequeña escalera como si esperase la aprobación de su compañero, casi como si esperase que por una vez en la vida entendiera su decisión y decidiera apoyarle en vez de luchar contra él.

El brazo vendado de Naruto se acercó hasta la bandana que aún sostenía Sasuke en su mano, arrebatándosela de su mano y colocándosela nuevamente. Sasuke pensó que se echaría atrás, que intentaría convencerle de marcharse de allí, de que era peligroso, sin embargo, al acabar de atarse de nuevo la bandana, adelantó a Sasuke y caminó con paso decidido hacia delante.

\- Yo lucho por Konoha – le sonrió Naruto – y si algún ninja tiene un problema con mi bandana, estoy preparado para hacerles frente. Ahora vayamos a por Orochimaru.

Una ligera sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Sasuke al ver a su compañero tan decidido. Al menos podía contar con él y eso le alegraba. Aun así, no terminaba de gustarle la idea de que estuviera allí. Tres años le había perseguido, tres años donde intentó cortar el vínculo de amistad con él pero… Naruto siempre era tan cabezota. Ahora mismo sólo le quedaban dos vínculos que se rehusaba a perder. Su mejor amigo y su hermano.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar arriba, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás al ver unas estrellas Ninja volar hacia él. Instintivamente, sacó uno de sus kunais de la pierna y trató de bloquear todas ellas, librándose de las dos últimas por el tirón que Sasuke le dio hacia atrás para evitar que le dieran.

El sharingan fue lo primero que vieron los enemigos, aquel ojo rojo como la sangre, clamando venganza, destilando ese odio que le caracterizaba. Orochimaru conocía demasiado bien el temperamento de su discípulo.

\- Por fin volvemos a encontrarnos – sonrió Orochimaru, haciendo caso omiso a ese rubio que miraba cómo Sasuke se colocaba delante de él – tan hablador como siempre.

Ni un sonido dejó escapar Sasuke. Ni siquiera merecía la pena discutir con él, nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Esa víbora siempre tenía un plan y no descansaba hasta verlo realizado. Llegada esa situación, tan sólo podía hacer una cosa, proteger a la persona por la que estaba allí.

Su mano se elevó hacia el mango de su katana, cogiéndolo con fuerza y comenzando a deslizar la hoja por la saya hasta desenfundar por completo. Su mirada decidida hizo que Orochimaru entendiera que iba completamente en serio. Sin embargo, no era Sasuke el que le interesaba en ese momento, sino otro Uchiha, uno más desprotegido, uno que no tenía todo su poder en esos instantes.

Una humareda surgió frente a ellos, consiguiendo que Naruto se tapase la nariz mientras intentaba ver dónde iba, observando cómo Sasuke ladeaba la cabeza y empezaba a correr hacia el escenario. Pocos movimientos podían escapar de su sharingan, él lo veía todo.

Naruto empezó a correr también detrás de Sasuke. No negaba que Orochimaru había sido siempre uno de sus peores enemigos, que en parte, le atemorizaba enfrentarse a él, pero no tenía más remedio. Por suerte, Sasuke esta vez estaba de su parte y eso le relajaba ligeramente.

Un giro y otro giro pero seguía sin verle. Sentía su presencia y podía captar el chakra de su maestro dirigiéndose al escenario. ¡ _No llegaría a tiempo_! Esa serpiente siempre había sido rápida para huir, ocultarse y acechar a sus enemigos. Era astuto y no temía a nada ni a nadie.

Pudo escuchar aquel ruido que conocía bien, ése cuando Orochimaru sacaba a "Kusanagi" desde su estómago para atacar. No pudo evitar asustarse, estaba allí para proteger a una persona, al cantante de ese grupo, a Matt Savage o "Sav" como solían llamarle. Ni siquiera a Naruto le había llegado a contar qué se traía entre manos, o que esos chicos estuvieron expuestos a ciertos experimentos de Orochimaru, ni que los conocía de su estancia en aquellas cuevas cuando se movían de lado a lado. Ni siquiera tenía intención de volver a encontrarse con ellos, era más seguro de aquella forma.

Allí estaba ahora, persiguiendo a Orochimaru tan sólo porque él hizo algo que quizá no debió hacer, porque había puesto en peligro a otras personas creyendo que nadie se enteraría de aquella técnica que utilizó. Era posible que si sus compañeros se enterasen de lo que hizo, acabaría captando la atención de los ANBU, muy probablemente le interrogarían para saber el motivo de utilizar una técnica prohibida que ponía en riesgo muchas vidas y la seguridad de la Villa.

Fish, el bajista del extremo izquierdo, fue el primero en reaccionar ante la amenaza de Orochimaru. Él siempre había sido más sensible captando chakras. El tono de su guitarra cambió en aquel instante, un sonido que hizo detenerse a Sasuke y tirarse al suelo antes de que una explosión se escuchase y el público corriera confuso hacia las salidas.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke en el suelo, viendo cómo Naruto llegaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Puede regular la densidad del aire cuando toca, lo comprime hasta que consigue una explosión. Es sólo aire comprimido, muy bueno para atacar o defender.

Pese a que le miraba con dudas, no quiso preguntar cómo podía conocer las habilidades de aquellos chicos. Por alguna extraña razón, le vino a la cabeza aquellos tres años que había pasado en las guaridas de Orochimaru y creyó… que quizá los conocía de dicha temporada.

Cuando el humo se disipó, pudieron observar la corriente de aire que rodeaba el escenario impidiéndole a Orochimaru ir más allá del punto donde estaba, pese a que ya parecía estar ideando algún plan. Por la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, Sasuke supo que había hallado una manera de acceder hasta ellos. Se levantó con rapidez, intentando alcanzar a su maestro pero sin éxito alguno. Esa mala víbora ya había excavado y pretendía acceder por tierra hasta ellos.

\- Cruzaré – le dijo Naruto, corriendo hacia la pared de viento que giraba a gran velocidad. Sasuke lo detuvo al instante, cogiendo su brazo para inmovilizarle.

\- Ni se te ocurra. Si entras ahí, te hará añicos el viento.

\- Utilizaré el modo sabio, lo detendré.

\- Orochimaru no puede utilizar el modo sabio aunque estuvo años intentando aprender la técnica, sin embargo, sí sabe cómo neutralizarla, así que no seas imprudente.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Que esperemos aquí?

\- No – dijo Sasuke, cruzando su mirada con el cantante al otro lado del muro, visualizando parte del tatuaje de su hombro, lo poco que su ropa le dejaba ver.

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Estoy pensando en algo.

Sólo ese tatuaje estaba ante sus ojos, ese tatuaje que él mismo le había hecho, ése que era la prueba viviente de la técnica que había utilizado en ese chico. Al menos le quedaba la buena noticia de que Naruto no se enteraría de lo que estaba ocurriendo, él siempre estaba atolondrado.

\- ¡ _Tengo una idea_! – fueron las palabras que Sasuke le dirigió a un sorprendido Naruto.

Su sharingan se fijó en una única ubicación, sus ojos atentos a lo que ocurría en el escenario no se apartaron ni un segundo y entonces… todo quedó en silencio, todos dentro de aquella ilusión que Sasuke había creado como una distracción para poder acercarse antes de que comenzaran a atacar de nuevo.

\- En cuanto entremos, te cubriré.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió Naruto, empezando a correr hacia la barrera de aire que originaba el batería del grupo, seguido de cerca por un Sasuke que empezó a sacar el Susanoo para poder acceder sin daño alguno.

El aura del Susanoo cubrió lentamente a Naruto, permitiéndole el paso al interior del escenario, creando una brecha en aquel cortante aire y accediendo finalmente hasta ellos. Prácticamente todos habían salido ya de la ilusión que Sasuke había creado, pero al menos les había dado el tiempo necesario para llegar hasta allí.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escuchó la voz de Sav desde el otro extremo, más sorprendido todavía de verle allí - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Ya lo sé, quedamos que era mejor no vernos para que no pudieran descubrir nada pero… era una emergencia.

\- Ya veo la emergencia – sonrió al ver a Orochimaru allí – en parte, me alegro de verte de nuevo.

\- No podía perderme vuestro concierto.

¡ _Todo era extraño_! Naruto tan sólo veía lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, chocándose el puño como si fueran colegas de toda la vida. ¡ _Tres largos años había estado distanciado de Sasuke_! Pero… ¿Había hecho amigos? ¿El solitario Sasuke? O quizá únicamente fueron compañeros de batalla en algún momento y de ahí que tuvieran esa conexión. ¡ _No entendía nada_!

\- Él es Naruto, un poco atolondrado pero… es buen Ninja – exclamó Sasuke como si los presentara.

\- Un placer – sonrió Sav hacia ese rubio que les miraba con ciertas dudas en su rostro.

\- Igualmente – reaccionó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Los tres miraron hacia el resto del grupo, intentando mantener a raya a un Orochimaru empeñado en acercarse hacia Sav por algún motivo que Naruto no comprendía, pero que no parecía ser un dilema para el resto de los presentes.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó Naruto molesto - ¿Por qué le buscan a él? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí para defenderle?

\- Haces muchas preguntas, Naruto – dejó escapar Sasuke - ¿Podemos acabar con Orochimaru antes y luego te resuelvo las dudas?

No estaba muy convencido, Sasuke no era de los que le contarían las cosas así sin más, pero no tenía más remedio. Le había prometido que le apoyaría y él hasta había vuelto a la Villa, buscaba su redención y se estaba comportando, no podía pedirle que cambiase su forma de ser también, no después de todo lo que había vivido.

\- Apártate, mocoso.

Aquello fue lo primero que escuchó Naruto antes de frenar la espada que se alargaba frente a él y le empotraba contra una de las paredes laterales, alejándole de sus otros dos compañeros.

\- Esto no va contigo – comentó Orochimaru – es algo entre ellos y yo.

\- Yo no le enfadaría – sonrió Sasuke al ver cómo Naruto se convertía en humo y el auténtico atacaba desde atrás con el rasengan perfeccionado en su mano derecha.

El jutsu de las serpientes salió inmediatamente atacando a Naruto, pero la mano de Susanoo fue más rápida, cubriendo el ataque y permitiendo a Naruto que esquivase aquello para atacar desde otro punto.

\- Parece que han hablado antes – comentó Kabuto al ver aquello.

\- Sí, su trabajo en equipo es bueno. Con lo mal que parecen llevarse y luego resulta que es todo lo contrario.

\- Creo que siempre han tenido esa conexión, no les hace falta hablar para saber lo que hará el otro – susurró Kabuto al ver a ambos frente a él.

Un sonido llegó hasta los oídos de aquellos dos enemigos, era la voz de Savage, sacando esa entonación que creaba genjutsus. Parecía funcionar al principio, hasta que una bola de fuego surcó el aire. La entonación cambió, creando un muro de viento entre ellos, frenando finalmente la habilidad.

Los tres miraron fijamente los ojos de Orochimaru, esos ojos de serpiente que les paralizó al instante. ¡ _Ya lo había vivido antes_! En el examen. Aquella vez le costó demasiado tiempo moverse, esta vez no sería así, lo había experimentado más veces y sabía quitar aquella técnica, sin embargo, hubo una visión que se le quedó grabada a fuego. La muerte de Naruto. Veía cómo le asesinaban allí, en aquel momento y eso le tensó. Sólo pudo pensar una cosa; ¡ _t_ _enía que sacar a Naruto de allí_! Él podía pelear perfectamente con los del grupo.

Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y metió su chakra en él para sacarle de aquella ilusión. Por suerte para ellos, Sav salió solo, seguramente gracias al alma de su hermano que seguía sellado en él.

\- Pongámonos serios – sonrió Naruto, chocando su puño en la palma de su mano antes de sentir la patada de su compañero.

¡ _Rodaba_! Tan sólo caía escaleras abajo por donde le había empujado Sasuke. Todos estaban asombrados de la actitud del moreno, todos escuchando los quejidos de Naruto mientras se golpeaba entre los peldaños. Fue Sasuke el que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- No deberías haber hecho eso. Naruto es el primero en gritar y embestir – sonreía Orochimaru, sabiendo que ese rubio saldría más cabreado que nunca por lo que Sasuke le había hecho.

\- Lo sé – dijo con seriedad Sasuke.

¡Protegiendo! Eso fue lo que vio Orochimaru que estaba haciendo Sasuke, le estaba protegiendo. Ese chico había perdido a su familia, matado a su hermano, se había arrepentido de hacerlo, siempre solo… pero Naruto siempre sería su mejor amigo, no podía romper el lazo con él. No quería que le ocurriera nada malo a la única familia que le quedaba, por eso lo había apartado de allí. ¡ _Sasuke era como un libro abierto para él_! Su mejor alumno y el cuerpo que deseó como reemplazo.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Naruto al llegar abajo, limpiándose el labio de un ligero hilo de sangre – serás hijo de perra.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la puerta cerrada. ¡ _Iba a tirarla abajo_! ¡ _Iba a matar a Sasuke Uchiha por hacerle eso_! Todos escucharon el grito de Naruto cuando embestía contra la puerta para tumbarla abajo, seguido de los quejidos de dolor nuevamente cuando empezó a rodar escaleras abajo tras rebotar contra la puerta.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia, sin siquiera fijarse en aquellas serpientes que se entrelazaban haciendo presión en la puerta y bloqueándola, impidiendo que Naruto pudiera abrirla.

\- Sasukeeeee – gritó Naruto de nuevo abajo, buscando con la mirada algún lugar por donde escaparse. ¡ _É_ _sa se la iba a pagar Sasuke_!

La batalla continuó, aunque por suerte para Sasuke, contar con aquellos chicos de la banda era todo un privilegio, mantenían a raya a Orochimaru, consiguiendo moverse con mayor facilidad para atacar.

Esta vez, harto de esperar, fue Kabuto el que intentó mantener al resto ocupados mientras su maestro iba a por lo que realmente había venido a buscar. Un ataque de serpientes fue directo hacia Sav cuando un pequeño perro se colocó en medio y una explosión causada por el bajo de Fish detuvo el ataque.

\- Vaya, llegamos en un buen momento – escucharon la voz de Kakashi detrás de ellos, con Pakkun mirando la batalla desde abajo - ¿Y Naruto?

\- Sasuke… voy a matarte – escuchaban todos algo más cerca.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke – creo que está ahí, en los conductos de ventilación.

\- ¿Qué hace en los conductos de ventilación? – preguntó Sakura, acumulando chakra en sus manos para romper la trampilla. Allí veía el cabello rubio que se acercaba.

\- No lo sé – fue lo único que dejó escapar Sasuke, haciéndose el inocente pese a que escuchaba las maldiciones que Naruto le lanzaba.

Al salir del conducto de ventilación, corrió hacia Sasuke, lanzando un puñetazo directo a su cara que Sasuke consiguió esquivar de milagro, seguido de los insultos y la rabia que dejaba escapar su compañero.

\- ¿Dónde ha quedado el trabajar en equipo, pedazo de idiota? – gritó Naruto.

\- Para ya, no entiendes nada.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente, eres tú el que no lo entiende. No soy un chiquillo débil que necesite ser protegido, ni aquel "gatito asustadizo", no necesito que sigas poniéndote en medio y frenando los ataques, no necesito que me cuides, quiero un compañero… a mi compañero.

Ninguno de los de su grupo entendía de qué iba todo aquello, pero conocían demasiado bien a Sasuke como para saber que le habría hecho alguna a Naruto. Mantuvieron el silencio y observaron el semblante de Sasuke cambiar.

\- Está bien, hagámoslo juntos – fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

Echó el brazo hacia atrás, dando la espalda todavía a su compañero, enseñándola la mano para realizar un ataque en conjunto. Naruto mostró su mayor sonrisa al haber convencido a su compañero de combatir juntos nuevamente, tal era su emoción, que sin duda alguna estiró su mano y le chocó los cinco.

Todos le miraron casi dubitativos, sin entender cómo Naruto podía haber hecho aquello, contemplando el rostro de Sasuke que se enfadaba a cada segundo más sin salir de su sorpresa por lo que Naruto acababa de hacer. Él esperaba su ayuda, que hiciera un rasengan, que lo uniera a su chidori… algo para atacar juntos, en cambio… Naruto no se había enterado de nada.

\- Na-ru-to – pronunció un enfadado Sasuke.

Ante aquello, Naruto pareció darse cuenta por la entonación de Sasuke de que había cometido un error. Por supuesto, no pensaba darle el lujo a su amigo para que supiera que había sido sin querer, por eso mismo, fingió. Entrecerró sus ojos, puso su mejor sonrisa y se rascó la mejilla como solía hacer mientras pronunciaba una y otra vez que era una broma. Aquel gesto de Naruto le hizo comprender a Sasuke que su amigo no bromeaba, lo había hecho en serio y ahora fingía. Naruto siempre estaba tan distraído, demasiado inocente, no se daba cuenta de la mayoría de las cosas. Por eso mismo, no le dio importancia y esperó a que su compañero entendiera que quería unir sus poderes.

\- Vamos allá – sonrió Naruto, juntando sus manos para iniciar el modo sabio, pidiéndole a Kurama su poder para amplificarlo.

\- De acuerdo – susurró Sasuke, activando de nuevo su sharingan, dispuesto a incinerar a esa serpiente de una vez por todas. Sólo necesitaba un momento, que Naruto lo retuviera durante un segundo para utilizar el Amaterasu o quizá… hasta podría utilizar el "Yasaka no Magatama".

Esta vez, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, sin esperar ni siquiera a que sus compañeros pudieran unirse. Lo más probable era que Kakashi idease algún plan, sin embargo, ese terrorífico chakra a sus espaldas les hizo detenerse a todos, viendo cómo Fish desataba el sello de su compañero. Sasuke pudo ver claramente aquel tatuaje de su hermano en el hombro de Sav, ese sello que empezaba a desaparecer y cómo los ojos del chico tomaban una tonalidad rojiza.

No es que fuera algo que desease el moreno, ese sello habría preferido no tocarlo, pero entendía la necesidad de tener que hacerlo. Activó sus ojos, pensando si debería o no utilizar el Izanagi, pero supo, al ver aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos de su hermano, preso en el cuerpo de Sav, que lo mataría si lo hacía. Quedarse ciego por una habilidad no era lo que tenía él en mente, menos su hermano.

Al ver cómo Sav caminaba hacia Naruto y él, supo con claridad que no podía utilizar esa habilidad, su hermano pensaría algo, por algo él siempre fue el genio del clan Uchiha. Naruto, en cambio, miraba la escena sin entender nada, sin saber cómo Sav podía tener el sharingan en sus ojos, buscando una respuesta del moreno a su lado pese a no recibirla.

Tras verle pasar por su lado, con los ojos fijos en Kabuto, supo que Itachi estaba haciendo algo y por la cara de terror de Kabuto, intuyó lo que era al instante, más cuando se giró hacia Orochimaru casi suplicándole que no permitiera que le atrapase de nuevo allí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto al lado de Sasuke.

\- Es Izanami – comentó Sasuke – va a utilizarlo una vez más contra Kabuto. Lo atrapará en un mundo ilusorio, un bucle constante que sólo se detiene tras el arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Tú sabes hacerlo?

\- No, todavía no – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo puede conocerlo ese chico?

Sasuke no respondió, no quería contarle a Naruto que había realizado aquella técnica prohibida para retener en el mundo de los vivos el alma de su hermano. Si la gente se enteraba de aquello, acabarían persiguiendo a ese chico, buscando a su hermano, intentando arrebatarle los ojos, la técnica del sharingan. No podía permitir que nadie se enterase de eso.

Al ver cómo Kabuto se paralizaba, entendió que Itachi lo tenía bajo su habilidad, caminando esta vez hacia aquella serpiente a la que se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara. ¡ _Si pensó que sería fácil capturar a ese chico, se equivocaba_! Nunca podría contra Itachi, lo intentó en el pasado y fracasó. Su hermano tenía cada vez más poder, más técnicas, más experiencia de combate. Si hubiera tenido que catalogar a su hermano… habría sido como "casi invencible". Ni él se habría enfrentado en plenas condiciones a su hermano.

Observó a Sav abrir su ojo izquierdo con el mangekyō sharingan activado. Aquel fuego negro cubrió la ropa de Orochimaru, desprendiendo de su cuerpo cientos de serpientes blancas que caían calcinadas al suelo, consiguiendo escapar alguna entre las grietas del suelo.

Naruto quiso correr hacia ellas, podía sentirlas en su modo sabio, podía aniquilarlas con un movimiento pero el brazo de Sav lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo, no volverá a molestar – escuchó esa profunda voz. Había cambiado por completo al chico que había conocido antes.

El joven se giró en busca de Sasuke. Hacía tantos años que no veía a su hermano. ¡Tampoco había cambiado mucho! Pero le alegraba que hubiera vuelto con los suyos, que estuviera de nuevo en el equipo de Naruto, de su mejor amigo. Le alegró ver que todavía conservaban intacto ese vínculo pese a todo lo que habían pasado.

\- Mi tonto hermanito – sonrió Sav, golpeando con dos dedos la frente de su hermano cuando llegó.

Sasuke sólo sonrió. Sabía que no podía cambiar esas manías en su hermano, que no podía discutirle que siempre sería… "su tonto hermanito" pese a que ahora entendía que lo decía con cariño.

\- Me tenías preocupado – le susurró Sasuke.

\- Estoy bien, pero deja de hacer locuras. Sé defenderme.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así… me siento…

\- No te sientas culpable – le agregó Itachi, abrazando a su hermano antes de que ese sello volviera a la normalidad.

\- No quiero perderte de nuevo.

\- Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Siempre – remarcó Itachi.

Un chakra que Sasuke conocía bien hizo que abriera los ojos al instante, elevando su mirada hacia un enfadado Naruto del otro extremo que dejaba sacar parte de su ira y rabia en ese chakra anaranjado. Sabía bien la virulencia de los ataques de Naruto cuando estaba en modo sabio y lo combinaba con Kurama, tanto, que apartó a Sav de su lado y se colocó en medio justo cuando Naruto se lanzaba hacia ellos.

\- Es mi hermano – le gritó Sasuke a un Naruto que se detuvo en seco – es mi hermano – le repitió.

\- No… no puede ser.

\- Estoy bien, Naruto. Te lo explicaré de camino a casa, ¿vale?

\- ¿De verdad no se ha dado cuenta? – preguntaba Sai en uno de los rincones.

\- Es Naruto – susurró Sakura – sólo veía a su mejor amigo abrazando a otra persona que no conocía.

\- Pero su chakra… - intentó decir Sai.

\- No se estaba fijando en eso – les cortó Kakashi – sólo se fijaba en si Sasuke estaba o no en peligro.

El modo sabio empezó a desaparecer, su chakra se redujo para volver a la normalidad y llevó su mano hasta la cabeza, rascándola ligeramente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sonreía.

\- Ya lo sabía, sólo bromeaba – intentó disimular Naruto pese a la cara de pocos amigos que le colocó Sasuke.

\- Ya… claro – fue lo único que Sasuke dejó escapar.

\- Sigue igual de impulsivo que siempre – sonrió Itachi – ey, Naruto… cuídale, ¿vale? Que no se meta en líos.

\- Le vigilaré – sonrió Naruto hacia Itachi.

\- Soy yo el que siempre te vigila, dobe.

Un último abrazo fue lo que sintió Sasuke de su hermano, aquel último abrazo antes de que sus ojos empezasen a perder el color rojizo, antes de ver cómo el tatuaje regresaba lentamente a su hombro, sellando nuevamente el alma de su hermano a ese chico y preservando lo que quedaba de su hermano.

Por fin el concierto continuaba como era debido. Todos disfrutaban de la música que "These Septic Stars" tocaba, amenizando el lugar mientras Sasuke pedía una cerveza en la barra.

\- ¿No me vas a invitar a una? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Págatela tú – susurró Sasuke cuando le traían la cerveza, sin embargo, observó cómo Naruto sacaba su monedero vacío en forma de rana – está bien, yo te invito esta vez. Tráele una cerveza anda – le exigió al camarero.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

\- Tómatela, yo tengo que ir al baño.

\- Yo también – sonrió Naruto.

Escasas eran las veces que el rubio podía ver las sonrisas de su compañero, al menos las auténticas sonrisas. Él era serio, arrogante y sobre todo… orgulloso y vengativo. No era de los que solían sonreír, al menos no después de la desgracia de su clan. Cuando veía esas sonrisas, pensaba que había valido la pena perseguirle tres años, que valía la pena haber sido apaleado una y otra vez, pero haber podido quitar parte de su oscuridad. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo y eso nadie lo cambiaría jamás. ¡ _Su hermano_! Eso era para Naruto, un hermano.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hacia el baño y dejó el botellín de cerveza sobre la encimera del lavamanos, dirigiéndose al inodoro frente a él, colocándose frente a él y bajándose la bragueta para poder orinar allí de pie junto a un Sasuke que le imitaba. Ambos miraban al frente, hasta que la puerta se abrió y vieron cómo su compañero Sai iba también hacia ellos, colocándose en el del medio y abriendo la bragueta para orinar.

No les llamó la atención a ninguno, hasta que Sasuke se giró al sentirse observado. Sai era de esos que solían meterse con la virilidad de su compañero, un chico sin sentimientos, frío y calculador, sin entender las normas de la sociedad. ¡Le sacaba de quicio! Pero era su compañero. Naruto miró también hacia Sai, que giraba la mirada hacia su miembro.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al ver aquello, pero Sasuke fue el primero en cortar la acción y resguardar su miembro bajo el pantalón, buscando una cabina para terminar de orinar.

\- ¡ _Joder_! Es que no hay quien orine – comentó Sasuke enfadado con aquello al sentirse observado.

\- ¡ _Sai_! – se quejó Naruto guardándola también para ir a otra cabina, imitando la acción de Sasuke.

\- Sí la tienes pequeña – se rió Sai pese a que apenas había podido ver nada por la rapidez de ambos al marcharse.

\- ¡ _SAI_ ¡ - gritó enfadado Naruto además de sonrojado ante aquello, escuchando la risa de Sasuke al otro lado - ¡ _SASUKE_! No empieces tú también.

Ambos salieron prácticamente a la vez, Naruto recogiendo su cerveza para ir a disfrutar de la música que tocaban de nuevo el grupo "These septic stars". Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en aquel tatuaje de su hombro, en la imagen de Itachi. Se giró hacia Sasuke y colocó su brazo en el hombro de éste, sonriendo y entendiendo finalmente el motivo que le había traído hasta aquí.

\- No diré nada de esa técnica – le aclaró Naruto – pero la próxima vez que hagas algo así, cuéntamelo.

\- Me lo pensaré – sonrió Sasuke – ahora… déjame disfrutar del concierto.

Hacía un par de días que regresaron a la Villa y, sin embargo, no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke desde la última misión. Era cierto que se había pasado un poco, que por alguna extraña razón le habían surgido esos celos repentinos con los que dejó escapar su ira. Hacía tanto tiempo que amaba a ese chico arrogante pero siempre lo ocultaba. Conocía demasiado bien al moreno, seguramente se habría reído de él o le habría dado calabazas como hacía con todas las mujeres de Konoha.

Era tarde. Ni se había molestado en mirar el reloj pero ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido por la calle. Las estrellas se vislumbraban mejor que nunca desde su ventana pese a que empezaba a empañarse. Debía hacer frío fuera. No le gustaba el otoño, pero a Sasuke le encantaba esa época del año. Las hojas de los árboles caían, morían una a una, no… a Naruto no le gustaba aquella etapa. Incluso cuando caminaba por las calles, la gente iba abrigada, muchos en silencio, acelerando el paso para refugiarse del mal tiempo. Quizá a Sasuke le gustaba porque podía volver a su soledad habitual.

Creyó que devolverle a Konoha le haría bien, pero seguía igual de independiente y solitario que de costumbre. En eso pensaba cuando una nube cubrió la luna creciente del cielo. Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer, golpeando contra el cristal. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke? ¡ _Dormir_! Seguramente eso hacía, y él debería intentarlo también.

Se dio la vuelta para dormir, dando la espalda a la ventana y mirándose en el espejo del fondo. Sus ojos no podían apartarse del gorro de dormir, pero su mente se había ido lejos de allí. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados y mentalizándose que tenía que dormirse, sin embargo… ni aun así podía hacerlo. Tan sólo la imagen de Sasuke aparecía una y otra vez, su soledad.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Naruto, levantándose cabreado y buscando en su armario la ropa para vestirse.

Odiaba ese sentimiento, él mismo muchas veces se encontraba solo pero él no tenía una familia a la que recurrir, ahora Sasuke tampoco la tenía. Ambos estaban solos en el mundo y quería ponerle remedio a eso.

Salió de su casa, caminando entre la lluvia. _¡Ni siquiera había cogido un paraguas! ¡Tampoco es que tuviera en su casa!_ Caminó despacio, pensativo de sí debía o no molestar a Sasuke a esas horas de la noche. No había nadie en las calles, tan sólo el ruido de las gotas cayendo sobre charcos de agua. La lluvia se intensificó a medida que iba hacia el clan Uchiha, casi como si supiera la desgracia que había caído sobre ese clan y llorase su soledad.

Caminó por las desiertas calles del famoso e infame clan Uchiha. Tan sólo Sasuke vivía allí ahora. Sus casas seguían abandonadas. Las maderas se pudrían con el tiempo y la lluvia. Los estanques estaban vacíos, las plantas crecían sin que nadie las controlase. Un pueblo fantasma, eso es lo que era el clan Uchiha.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia de Sasuke, se acercó hacia el jardín para cruzarlo. Dudaba si debía tocar o no, si debía despertar a Sasuke, pero la voz de Sasuke le sorprendió. Estaba allí sentado en el porche, en un pequeño balancín que él mismo habría hecho.

\- Estás empapado – comentó Sasuke.

\- ¿No duermes?

\- No podía dormir – susurró Sasuke – apenas puedo dormir bien en esta casa.

\- ¿Recuerdos?

\- Demasiados. ¿Quieres una taza de té? – preguntó Sasuke, señalándole la taza de barro que tenía a su lado, humeante.

\- Sí, por favor, necesito algo caliente.

\- Vamos dentro. Aquí lo más seguro es que pilles un resfriado.

La casa estaba realmente ordenada aunque apenas tenía muebles. Seguía siendo solitario e independiente, un chico que no necesitaba cosas materiales, se había adaptado a lo poco que tuvo en las guaridas de Orochimaru.

Observó a Sasuke caminar hacia la cocina, colocando un poco de té en otro vaso de barro y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Mientras Naruto cogía el vaso y bebía para entrar en calor, Sasuke se perdía por el largo pasillo de la casa.

El rubio aprovechó para sentarse en uno de los cojines del suelo, dando algún sorbo y entrando en calor pese a que el agua de su ropa y cabello caían sobre el suelo. Al ver cómo se mojaba la madera, Naruto fue a la cocina a coger un trapo para secarlo, no quería ser encima una molestia para Sasuke ni destrozarle la casa.

Se arrodilló y trató de secar lo mejor que pudo el suelo, aunque seguía llenándose con el agua que caía de su ropa.

\- Mierda – susurró.

\- Déjalo, dobe – susurró Sasuke a su lado, tirándole una toalla sobre su cabello mojado – ven aquí, vas a enfermar.

Sasuke se agachó a su lado, moviendo la toalla sobre el cabello de su compañero para secarlo, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Naruto. Siempre se preocupaba por él pese a lo solitario que era.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naruto?

\- Yo… no lo sé. El otro día estaba furioso contigo. Me tiraste por unas escaleras sin motivo alguno y no lo entendí, ahora creo… que sólo me protegías. Estaba en casa solo y… no quiero estar solo, Sasuke, ni quiero que tú lo estés.

\- Estoy acostumbrado, Naruto.

\- Sí, eso lo sé de sobra pero… no quiero que lo estés.

Aquellos ojos azules eran visibles bajo la toalla grisácea que Sasuke le había puesto sobre su cabello. Podía oler el aroma del moreno, ése tan peculiar que sólo él tenía, ese aroma que le atraía sin un motivo claro. Su rostro se movió hacia delante y volvió a echar unos milímetros atrás al darse cuenta de lo que quería.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? – preguntó finalmente Sasuke al ver a Naruto tan afectado con aquel asunto de la soledad.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Sí. Siempre que necesites, puedes venir. Voy a prepararte un futón. Puedes darte una ducha primero para entrar en calor. Dejaré tu ropa secándose.

\- Gracias.

¡ _La ducha le sentó estupendamente_! No supo si podría dormir o no, pero al llegar a la habitación tapado con la toalla, vio una camiseta de manga corta oscura y un pantalón corto encima de su futón, perfectamente plegado y con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda. Era ropa de Sasuke, seguramente era ropa suya vieja, se la habría dejado a modo de pijama.

El futón de Sasuke estaba a su lado, pero él no estaba en la habitación. Aprovechó para cambiarse, dejando la toalla de nuevo en el baño. Al regresar a la habitación, Sasuke ya estaba allí, metido en su futón y dando la espalda al rubio.

\- Buenas noches, Sasuke.

\- Buenas noches.

¡ _Se orinaba_! Tenía que ir urgentemente al baño pero todavía estaba la habitación a oscuras. Todo su cuerpo pesaba, no podía levantarse pero necesitaba hacerlo. Sentía todo su cuerpo como si hubiera dormido toda una eternidad y, aun así, seguía sintiendo cansancio.

Abrió los ojos pero no podía ver prácticamente nada. A su lado, una respiración golpeaba contra su rostro, ese aire cuando expiraba alguien. Dudó, no estaba seguro de dónde estaba y entonces, tras unos segundos de pensar y mirar alrededor de la oscura habitación, se acordó que había ido a la casa de Sasuke. Estaba tan confuso…

\- Duérmete – escuchó a su lado a Sasuke.

\- Tengo que ir al baño – aseguró Naruto todavía entre bostezos.

\- Pues ve. Ya sabes dónde está.

La voz de Sasuke sonaba somnolienta. Debía estar realmente cansado también. Naruto empezó a incorporarse y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había acercado su rostro hacia el de Sasuke antes de levantarse al baño.

Abrió la puerta y los rayos de sol entraron por las ventanas de la casa, deslumbrando al joven que ya parecía haber acostumbrado a sus ojos a la oscuridad. Al llegar al baño y empezar a orinar, tras un gran bostezo, se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato y sonrojarse. ¡ _Había besado a Sasuke Uchiha antes de salir del cuarto_! Ni siquiera se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento. Un impulso, un dichoso impulso que no controló.

\- Oh… mierda – susurró Naruto - ¿Cómo voy a entrar ahora al cuarto? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta o estará aún durmiendo? – se preguntó dubitativo.

Terminó de orinar y regresó por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la habitación. No supo si abrirla o no, quizá era mejor irse a dormir a los cojines del salón. Se golpeó con las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas y abrió la puerta. No dijo nada, se hizo el somnoliento todavía y se metió en el futón nuevamente. Era posible que si se hacía el despistado, Sasuke ni se enterase o no lo tuviera en cuenta.

\- ¿Me has besado? – preguntó Sasuke a su lado.

\- ¿Y-yo? No, claro que no. ¿Lo he hecho?

\- Sí. Antes de ir al baño.

\- No es cierto, yo no he hecho nada.

\- ¿Eres sonámbulo?

\- Pues… no lo sé. Puede.

\- Es una lástima entonces – se dio la vuelta Sasuke, dándole la espalda una vez más.

¿Lástima? ¿Había dicho que era una lástima? ¿Es que quería que le hubiera besado? Esas palabras confundieron todavía más a Naruto. Se giró hacia él, viendo su espalda entre la penumbra. Tan sólo unos ligeros rayos que se colaban por las marquesinas mostraban ligeramente lo que ocurría en la habitación.

\- ¿Y si te hubiera besado? – preguntó Naruto - ¿Habría cambiado algo?

\- No lo sé, supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

Hizo fuerza con sus brazos y se incorporó ligeramente, acercándose a Sasuke y cogiendo sus brazos para hacer que mirase hacia arriba. Se colocó sobre él, sosteniendo cada una de sus muñecas a un lado de su cabeza. Su rostro empezó a acercarse, esta vez sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Lo anterior había sido un arrebato, ni había sentido nada, no le había dado tiempo, un problema de su subconsciente. Ahora sí disfrutaría, se lo había propuesto.

Se acercó hasta que su labio inferior rozó el labio superior de Sasuke, como si quisiera elevarlo, separarlo del de abajo para poder atraparlo. Se separó una vez más, dudando si debía o no besarle, si realmente podía hacerlo. Sasuke no parecía poner resistencia, sus brazos estaban quietos a ambos lados, no hacía presión ni trataba de soltarse del agarre.

Esperaba pacientemente, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el miembro de Naruto endurecerse y golpear sobre su entrepierna. Sabía que tenían una relación especial, desde hacía años había deseado que Naruto le viera, pero él sólo lo hacía como su mejor amigo. Le alegraba que finalmente, tomase la iniciativa.

Finalmente, agarró el labio superior, dejando que Sasuke moviera sus labios para atrapar el inferior de Naruto. Impuso un ritmo lento, pero su cinturón empezó a moverse, rozando su miembro ligeramente con el de Sasuke. Al separarse unos centímetros, miró directamente a los ojos del moreno.

\- Tengo que confesarte… que… sentí celos – dijo Naruto finalmente.

\- ¿De Savage?

\- Sí. Te vi allí, abrazando a un desconocido. Yo no creí que tuvieras amigos aparte de mí y… cuando os abrazasteis, sentí que…

\- Creías que te cambiaba por otra persona, por otro amigo y no es así, Naruto. Era mi hermano y tú eres mi mejor amigo.

\- También eres el mío y siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Tanto como para rabiar de esa forma al verte con otra persona.

\- Te quiero a ti, aunque te haga rabiar a veces – sonrió Sasuke – y tampoco me creo que lo que dice Sai de tu miembro.

\- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- No. Siento tu miembro por ahí abajo. No parece pequeño.

\- Tampoco es muy grande.

\- Estará bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Sasuke? Pueden ser sentimientos algo confusos.

\- Naruto… me gustas, confío en ti y eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Hay algo más importante para una relación? Lo tienes todo, hasta mi hermano confía en ti. Tú eres el que aleja la soledad de mí, el que me devuelve a la luz. Sólo tú.

¡ _Sorprendido_! Así se había quedado Naruto al escuchar cómo Sasuke se abría ante él. Imaginó que era gracias a estar ambos solos, porque él jamás confesaría nada en público, siempre iba de chico duro pese a que, en el fondo, era un chico sensible y hasta dulce. Tenía razón en que eran grandes amigos y eso… les convertiría en una gran pareja. No podían confiar en nadie más que no fuera en ellos mismos aunque lo habían intentado.

\- No vuelvas a irte a una misión sin mí – le comentó Naruto, pero antes de que él pudiera responder, ya había atrapado una vez más sus labios.

Sus besos se hicieron más posesivos y, finalmente, las manos de Naruto soltaron las muñecas de Sasuke, colando sus manos bajo la camiseta del moreno. En apenas unos segundos, Naruto ya le había conseguido quitar la camiseta, apresurándose él también a quitársela, mirando el sello Uchiha en ambas.

Sasuke seguía teniendo aquel cuerpo perfecto por el que la mayoría de chicas se enamoraban. Sus marcados abdominales captaron toda la atención de las caricias de sus manos, mientras los labios de Naruto, se negaban a soltar los del moreno, colando su lengua con fuerza y jugando con la de su amante.

Sasuke trató de mover también su mano hacia un Naruto que parecía haber perdido por completo el control, pero el rubio aprovechó aquello para coger la mano que se movía hacia él y detenerla sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, apretando con fuerza su muñeca.

El moreno elevó su rostro hasta el pecho de Naruto para lamer y morder aquellos pezones que se excitaban con cada caricia que recibían. El rubio cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las atenciones que recibía, por el placer que empezaba a inundar cada parte de su cuerpo. Su agarre cedió, dando así el pleno control y libertad a Sasuke. Sólo abrió los ojos al sentir cómo Sasuke bajaba hasta su miembro y lo sacaba fuera del pantalón para empezar a lamerlo.

El sonrojo se hizo presente al instante en un Naruto que trató de incorporarse para detener aquella acción. No era que no le gustase, de hecho, le encantaba la sensación pero… le daba demasiada vergüenza estar en aquella situación, con un Sasuke agachado en su miembro mientras lo succionaba por completo y lo lamía con los ojos cerrados, como si a él mismo le diera también vergüenza ver lo que ocurría. Quiso hablar, quiso decirle que estaba bien si no quería hacerlo, pero al ver esos ojos cerrados y lo concentrado que estaba, toda su idea se vino abajo. No parecía que Sasuke estuviera sufriendo por hacer aquello, sino todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutarlo y más cuando su mano agarró los huevos de Naruto presionándolos con cierta ternura incrementando así su placer.

El primer gemido de Naruto salió en aquel instante y el segundo… no tardó en llegar con los cambios de ritmo de la boca de Sasuke, cuando ligeramente mordía la punta de su miembro provocándole un escalofrío. Sin aguantarlo más, Naruto decidió dejar de estar tan pasivo y tomar de nuevo el control.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto se incorporó volviendo a colocar a un sorprendido Sasuke de rodillas en el suelo mientras él se levantaba completamente. Sasuke trató de apartarse de Naruto algo confundido, sin embargo, éste enredó sus dedos en el oscuro y rebelde cabello de su amante para empujarle de nuevo hacia su miembro, introduciéndolo en su boca con cierta fuerza y marcando su ritmo.

Sasuke ni siquiera se quejó, dejó que Naruto mandase aquella vez. Estaba demasiado excitado como para arruinar aquel momento. Tantos años había deseado estar con él y ahora que podía, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie arruinase aquel momento, ni siquiera su propio orgullo de Uchiha.

Los gemidos de ambos se intensificaron aunque sólo los de Naruto eran plenamente audibles. Estaba por correrse cuando decidió salir de la boca de Sasuke y preparar la entrada del moreno. Aquello también era nuevo para Sasuke y pese a que trató de forcejear un poco al principio negándose a ser el pasivo aquella vez, al final no pudo vencer la fuerza de Naruto, quien le agarró ambas muñecas con tan sólo una de sus manos y las empotró contra las maderas del suelo, dejando así a plena disposición a Sasuke.

Naruto se colocó mejor mientras humedecía los dedos de su mano herida para introducirlos en aquel chico al que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Creyó que Sasuke cerraría las piernas impidiéndole hacer su trabajo, pero en cambio… fue todo lo contrario. Sasuke abrió ligeramente las piernas permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera. Aquello consiguió sacar una sonrisa del rubio.

Tras preparar la entrada a conciencia, escuchando finalmente los gemidos de Sasuke, aquellos que antes no había podido escuchar debido a que su miembro se encontraba dentro de su suculenta boca, hizo que se excitase todavía más, emocionándose por el momento de hacer suyo a ese chico.

Entró en él con cuidado y, aunque vio la mueca de dolor en su rostro y lubricó más aún la entrada de Sasuke tratando de evitar el dolor, no quiso detenerse hasta que todo su miembro estuvo dentro, chocando así sus huevos contra las nalgas de Sasuke. El gemido que salió de la boca del moreno convenció definitivamente a Naruto para empezar a coger velocidad, marcando así un ritmo con el que ambos se sentían a gusto. Apenas diez minutos después y tras probar varias posiciones que Naruto siempre había deseado probar con él, se corrió en su interior a la vez que Sasuke llenaba el suelo de su semen.

Tardaron en recuperar el aliento. Naruto simplemente salió de Sasuke pero dejó que su cuerpo cayese sobre la espalda del moreno que seguía tumbado encima de la mesa intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Naruto tras aquel momento juntos.

\- Significa… lo que tú quieras que signifique.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Quiero decir que siempre he querido estar contigo, pero… entiendo que tú siempre has estado solo, que no has tenido familia y te cuesta también tener esa clase de vínculos con la gente.

\- Te quiero, Sasuke – le aclaró Naruto – es cierto que siempre he cuidado de mí mismo, que no sé lo que es estar en pareja, pero contigo… quiero intentarlo, quiero aprender junto a ti.

\- Intentémoslo entonces – le besó Sasuke – pero la próxima vez me toca a mí darte caña – sonrió Sasuke, pasando el brazo por detrás del cuello de Naruto para que éste se acercase y apoyase la cabeza sobre su pecho.

 **Fin.**


End file.
